


027. Pack

by Electra_Gaunt



Series: 30 Prompts Table [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Human Stiles Stilinski, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Soulmates, bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 04:30:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electra_Gaunt/pseuds/Electra_Gaunt
Summary: “Could you, please, be human for a bit? We have to prepare dinner… our pack will be here in an hour, or less.”Derek stopped, looking at his mate intensely. He seemed amused by something.“What? What did I say?”





	027. Pack

**Author's Note:**

> I never posted something about Teen Wolf and one of my fav otp, I don't even know why.   
> But, here it is. Hope you like it. Check out the rest of ff of this collection, if you like, and leave a comment, always highly appreciated.   
> Have a good day,  
> El.
> 
> PS: english is not my first language, just so you know.

 

 

“Derek, stop! You’re drooling all over my new clean shirt.”

The beautiful black wolf with his bloody huge eyes ignored him and continued licking Stiles’ face.

“Could you,  _please,_ be human for a bit? We have to prepare dinner… our pack will be here in an hour, or less.”

Derek stopped, looking at his mate intensely. He seemed amused by something.

“What? What did I say?”

Stiles watched the wolf turning into his boyfriend again, nude and sexy and sweaty. He sighed dreamily, conflicted between cooking for their guests or kissing Derek so hard to leave him breathless.

“You said _our_ pack, you never did before.” Responded Hales, after a moment.

“ _Well_ , I mean… we are a couple, and they are my friends and you guys are so close to each other. I thought that, maybe, I could be the human mascot of the group from now on.” Said Stiles, unsure about his reaction.

Derek was always being kind to him, careful. But the pack was his family, his life revolved around it.

Like every alpha wolf, he needed them more than anything in the world.

More than Stiles, and that thought was devastating on so many levels.

“Stiles, - said Derek, deeply – look at me.”

Stiles hadn’t noticed how he had lowered his eyes on the ground and he had forgot how much his expression was crystal clear to Derek, like an open book.

“No, I’m sorry, really. I’m ok, D. All of them are your family, first. And I’m very happy that you’re not alone anymore, after a long time, even if sometimes I feel –”

“Left out?”

“Yes, I don't even know why exactly,” he whispered, “But it’s not your fault, any of it. I’m just being insecure, that’s all. Don’t worry about me.”

“I will _always_ be worried about you. It’s in my nature, my instinct always tells me to watch over you, follow you, look after you wherever you are. You are my mate, the wolf inside me is in pain when you are not around,” continued Derek, their faces just a breath away from one another. Their foreheads touched, and Stiles closed his eyes, too emotional to stare ad Derek.

“You are in my _core_ , you are part of me, of this pack. You don’t have to ask permission to be with us, you _are_ family.”

Stiles smiled sweetly at his boyfriend and Derek thought he could never be much happier than this.

“So, human mascot, _yeah_? I’ll be perfect, I promise you.”

The wolf laughed with his deep and sexy voice, while his eyes turned red again.

“You’ll be my personal mascot, no one else’s.” said Derek, kissing Stiles’ neck and leaving teeth traces on his passage.

The younger boy felt weak in the knees.

“D-derek, it’s not the time, we have guests, remember, _please_?” Honestly, Stiles didn’t know what he was begging for, continuing or not.

“I called them half an hour ago, I postponed the meeting after midnight. Now, shut up.”

“Oh my god, _yes_ , thank you.”

That was the last thing Stiles said for the rest of the evening.


End file.
